


The apocalypse behind us

by Rosy404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream team fandom
Genre: Angst, Another GeorgeNap because I'm obsessed, But it's okay, Coincidences, Comfort, Death, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, Sacrifice, Tears, Zombie Apocalypse, kisses muah, lots of em - Freeform, some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy404/pseuds/Rosy404
Summary: Based off of George's video where the Dream team tried surviving an apocalypse, then I realized it was perma-death and the ideas came flooding to me--I tried making it as similar to the video as possible while also adding a but of ~spice~ for dramatic effect.(And of course we gotta have that lovly GeorgeNap--)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 37





	The apocalypse behind us

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this or not, but hey here we are ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

The three ran through the swamp, their pants quickly getting soaked as they splashed through the shallow water, running for their lives. An entire hoard of zombies followed close behind them, not seeming to slow down at all through the thick swamp water.

"George lookout! They're right behind you dude!" Dream turned to face the brunette, seeing how close some zombies' grasps got to his friend.

"This water is impossible to run in!" George snapped back, nearly toppling over his feet.

"Look! There's land over there! We can make it--come on!" Sapnap started making his way over to a small plain of land, the remaining two quickly following behind him.

Once the three safely made it to land, they realized what they just stumbled next to. 

"A ravine." George mumbled, taking deep breaths, exhausted from the challenge he was just put through.

"We gotta cross it, those zombies are too stupid to jump across--we'll be safe!" Sapnap cheered, giving hopeful looks to the two.

They had lost everything. Their homes, their friends, they were all they had left and they planned on doing everything to keep each other safe.

"How do we cross?" George asked.

"That," Dream said, pointing to a large tree branch laying on the ground nearby. "That's how we'll cross." Dream walked over to the stray branch and dragged it over to the large crack in the earth.

He took a deep breath before lifting it over his head and dropping it over the ravine, it was just long enough to make it across.

"Who goes first?" George asked nervously, biting his bottom lip.

Silence came between the three. This was a life or death situation and none of them were ready for it. George could hear the zombies catching up behind them, so with a shaky breath he volunteered.

"I'll go." George felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Sapnap stepped forward to the log, placing a shaky foot on the makeshift bridge, clenching his fists beside him. "Wait Sapnap--"

"George please, I can't see you die, and if I go I know Dream can protect you." Sapnap turned around to face George, grabbing the brit's hands in the process.

George's eyes were glossy as tears pricked at his eyelids. "I can't see you die Sapnap." George stammered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Sapnap kissed George's cheek. "You won't, I wouldn't leave you Georgie." Sapnap managed a weak smile at his boyfriend before slowly separating the grip on the latter's hands.

He turned around and began to walk across the large ravine, holding his breath at every step he took, not daring to look down below him.

George hugged the sides of his arms tight as his breath hitched every step Sapnap took across the bridge. Dream placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, also extremely worried about Sapnap.

What seemed to be hours, Sapnap finally made it across the ravine, safe and unphased by the stunt he just pulled. George refrained from breaking down into tears, keeping his composure as he walked over to the log.

"Are you sure you want to go next?" Dream looked at George, grabbing his wrist gently.

George smiled weakly at his friend. "Yeah, I'm sure." 

The two stood there for a moment before coming together in a warm embrace. George felt safe in Dream's arms, but that feeling was short-lived, as they separated after a moment.

George turned back around towards the ravine and shakily made his way across. He found himself focusing more on the abyss below him rather than the log in front of him. As he was walking, he felt himself slip after making a slight wrong step. He fell onto the log and grabbed on for dear life, rolling up under the tree branch as gravity pulled his body down.

"George!" Dream and Sapnap yelled in synchrony, both equally terrified as George nearly fell to his death.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" George hugged the branch tight, shutting his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, the adrenaline keeping him from letting go of the log.

Sapnap did not hesitate to go after George. "George grab my hand!" Sapnap reached his hand out for George to grab. George slowly opened his eyes to look at Sapnap, hesitantly grabbing the latter's hand.

Sapnap had a strong grip on his boyfriend's hand, and lifted him back up over the log. He reached over so he was now holding both of George's hands. "Hey, George look at me," George looked up at Sapnap, his entire body shaking as he breathed heavily in fear of falling again.

"It's okay I'm here--I'm not gonna let go of you, I promise. Just keep your eyes on me and we'll make it across I promise." Sapnap spoke slowly as the two made their way across.

"Sapnap--"

"George you trust me right?" Sapnap cut George off, continuing to distract the older.

"O-of course." George stammered.

"Then you'd trust that I'd bring you safely across, right?" Sapnap said, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, yes I would." 

Sapnap stopped walking, smiling at George. "Good, because we made it." George looked down and sure enough he was standing on the other side of the ravine, it had never felt better to stand on hard ground.

"I--"

"Guys! We got company!" Dream shouted from across the ravine, panicking as he noticed how close the hoard was getting to him.

"Dream!" Sapnap yelled back, staring at the brunette.

"You gotta rush it man," Sapnap said. "When you get close enough grab my hand and I'll pull you over!" 

Dream took a deep breath as he hesitantly stepped on the log, swiftly making his way across. Sapnap was reaching as far as he could, nearly being able to grab Dreams hand completely.

What made the trios blood run cold was the snapping sounds that shattered through the air like a gunshot. Dream stopped in his tracks, looking at Sapnaps hand before the branch beneath him gave out under the weight and broke in two, sending Dream falling to the bottom of the ravine.

"DREAM!" Sapnap nearly jumped to his friend before George could grab his arm.

"DREAM NO!" Sapnap continued to scream down the giant chasm his friend had just fallen into.

George pulled Sapnap down to the ground as his legs gave out under him, tears spilling like waterfalls down his cheeks. "Oh my god…" he muttered, bringing his hands to his mouth.

Sapnap just sat there, silent, with the guilt sitting over his shoulders as George cried next to him. "He--he's gone…" George sobbed into the palms of his hands.

Sapnap felt the sting of tears in his eyes and didn't bother stopping them from falling down his face. He turned to George and wrapped his arms around George's shoulders, pulling him close, laying his chin on George's head.

The two sat on the cold, damp ground as they blocked out the groans of zombies falling into the ravine their best friend had just fallen into. It was an awful sight to see. Sapnap was so close to Dream he felt it was all his fault, he could have tried harder to save him but he faltered and it cost him.

After a while Sapnap wiped away his remaining tears and stood up, reaching a shaky hand out for George to grab. George stood up in front of Sapnap, his face was blotchy, and his eyes were dull. Sapnap moved his hand up to George's cheek to wipe away stray tears. George melted at Sapnaps touch as more tears rolled down his face onto Sapnaps hand.

"Hey…" Sapnap sighed, placing his other hand on the opposite side of George's face. "It's okay, we still have each other yeah?" Sapnap gave George an empty smile.

"He just--he...could we have saved him?" George muttered. Sapnap hesitated before slowly shaking his head at the brunette. George sighed, swallowing the guilt in his throat to stop another wave of tears spilling down his face.

"We...should keep going, before it gets too dark." Sapnap said, slowly walking past George to continue their expedition.

°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°

They probably walked for around two hours before suggesting making a camp. They both had gone hours without food and were growing weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Sap..?" George asked, his voice was quiet and raspy from dehydration.

Sapnap hummed. "When are we gonna stop? I'm starving." He admitted, hugging his stomach.

Sapnap sighed, stopping in his tracks. "We can stop now, I've got some wheat I think, we can make bread for the night." Sapnap led George over to a small oak tree, sitting under it for cover.

Sapnap reached into his backpack and pulled out a few rations of food. Two carrots, seven pieces of wheat and an apple. He handed George the apple while he ate half a carrot, in an attempt to save food supply.

George quickly scuffed down the apple and felt slightly better afterwards. He threw the core a few inches away from him and pulled his knees to his chin, hugging his legs close to his chest.

Sapnap looked over to George. "You doing okay babe?" He asked, placing a hand on George's shoulder.

"I don't know anymore... I still can't believe this all happened so quick." He admitted.

Sapnap shifted closer to George, bringing him close as he played with his hair.

George rested his head onto Sapnaps shoulder, allowing himself to be held by his boyfriend as he rambled about how much Sapnap loved him.

George doesn't know how much time passed by until he was being shaken awake by Sapnap.

"George get up! Please--we have to go!" George's eyes fluttered open as Sapnaps bright orange eyes pierced through his own.

"W-what's going on?!" George was pulled to his feet in an instant. "The hoard! It caught up to us!" Sapnap explained frantically, grabbing one of George's wrists and pulling him through the thick forest.

George was finding it difficult to keep up with Sapnap, especially when the grip on his wrist was getting tighter every time he fell slightly behind. 

"Sapnap please--" George tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. He winced in pain as he grabbed his arm. Sapnap immediately turned back around and knelt down next to George.

"George I--I'm sorry are you okay?" Sapnap breathed heavily as he checked on George.

"Y-yeah I'm...I'm alright just fucked up my arm." Sapnap relaxed slightly, helping George back up to his feet and they continued through the forest, at a steadier pace this time, Sapnap not wanting to risk hurting George more than he already had.

George cradled his right arm close to his chest as he kept an eye on his surroundings. If anything were to jump out at the duo now George would be done for.

"Shh," Sapnap whispered, stopping dead in his tracks.

George felt a chill go down his spine, rapidly looking through the dark oak trees and rose bushes. The atmosphere was tense, it fell thick between the two as the deathly silence left them both on edge.

Suddenly, George felt Sapnap shove him to the side, falling to the ground with a hard thud. He looked up at Sapnap and found he was fighting back a group of zombies, a group of zombies that nearly got George.

"George--are you okay?!" Sapnap called through the noise of zombies.

George sat there, dumbfounded before responding; "U-uh yeah I'm..I'm okay." George stammered.

Sapnap continued to push back the zombies as George slowly made his way back up to a stand. George slowly backed away from the hoard of zombies Sapnap was now finding hard to keep at bay.

"S-sap?" George called, almost too quiet for Sapnap to hear.

"George get out of here!" Sapnap wasted no time ushering his boyfriend out of the forest, keeping his priorities straight.

"But Sap--"

"GO GEORGE!" Sapnap shouted, making it clear George didn't have an option in this.

George shakily ran away from the group. He felt the tears well back up in his eyes as the noise of the hoard grew quieter and quieter. By the time he stopped for a break, his legs were sore and his lungs burned. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily, choking on the tears that ran down his face. 

When he finally realized what happened he fell silent. George had just lost the last thing he had. He had lost everything he was working for. He shakily stood to his feet and sniffled to himself, hesitantly turning away from the forest and continuing east.

°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°

Eating up the last piece of bread he had left, George made his way across the flower field. The aroma of the multiple flowers swaying in the wind filled the atmosphere. George took careful steps around the flowers, making sure he didn't step on any.

He had been traveling alone for almost two weeks now, and to his own surprise was surviving alright. Since it was just him he didn't need to worry too much about rationing food and supplies, and he could travel at his own pace. 

Although there were some positives about his loneliness, nothing could compare to the feeling of losing his partner. Sapnap was all George had left and he felt empty without him by his side.

In George's concentration, he felt the quiet snap of a tulip underneath his sneaker, and quickly knelt down to check on it.

"Aw man," George examined the tulip. It looked like a dark brown color, so he concluded it must've been a red tulip. "Sorry little guy." He laughed at himself for talking to a flower.

George stood back up and kept walking, in hopes of finding a new food source up ahead. "Maybe a village? I haven't seen a thriving community in ages." George thought to himself.

The snapping of twigs broke George's train of thought. He froze in the middle of the flower field, looking around his surroundings to locate the source of the noise. His heart rate increased as he kept looking at the birch trees and small mountains scattered around him. You'd think it'd be hard to hide in a biome like this.

George decided it'd be best to get out of that place as fast as possible, so he took off in hopes of finding a hiding spot he can rest at. 

"George?" 

George felt a chill run down his spine. It wasn't the mention of his own name, but instead it was who said his name. 

George slowly turned around, feeling his heart beat out of his chest as the features of the figure across him click in his head, one by one.

"S...Sapnap?" George could barely mutter out the name. 

"George!" The Texan began running towards George with open arms, hugging George tightly once he was close enough.

"Sapnap!" George mumbled into Sapnaps shoulder, as he buried his face into the crook of Sapnaps neck, not wanting to let go.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, it had been a long time since either of them had felt the presence of another person, let alone one another.

Soon they separated, looking at and admiring one another. Sapnap's hair was noticablly longer, but not in a bad way. He had a few scratches on his face and his bandana had moved from his forehead to his upper arm, blood slightly soaking through the white cloth. 

"Oh my god I thought--I thought you died!" George said, letting the tears in his eyes fall to his chin as Sapnap held his cheeks, wiping the tears off George's face as they fell.

"I thought I lost you Georgie...I'm sorry I left you I just didn't want you hurt." Sapnap said.

George shook his head. "Its--its okay, you're alive and well and here so its...it's okay." George says, a weak laugh escaping his lips.

Sapnap chuckled along with George, bringing their heads closer together. Sapnap began giving George multiple kisses all over his face, giving him all the love he missed out on over the past few weeks.

George didn't mind a bit. He let himself melt in Sapnaps touch and loved every moment of their reunion. 

"Sapnap s-stop." George giggled, lightly pushing Sapnap away from his face.

"Aw Georgie you don't want my love?" Sapnap said, pouting.

"You're so dramatic Sap." George leaned in and their lips met in a kiss.

Sapnaps hands moved down to George's waist and he pulled him close, worried that if he were to loosen his grip he'd lose him again.

They pulled apart and looked at each other again, still not yet believing the reality they were living in.

"Ready to head out?" Sapnap asks quietly.

George shook his head softly. "No let's...let's stay here for a bit, catch up?" George stepped back and sat down in the flowers, patting the empty spot next to him for Sapnap.

Sapnap smiled at the older and sat down, laying his head on the latter's should as he hummed soft tunes to his partner.

They sat in the flower field for a while, not seeming to care about how the sun seemed to move below the horizon faster than usual, or how cold the wind got after a few hours, they just cared about being together again.

They just cared about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the Dream Team members become uncomfortable with any of this I will take it down immediately!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated <3


End file.
